gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LXZ1-X010 Deva Phantom Madnug
The dark mobile suits known as the LXZ1-X010 Deva Phantom Madnug (aka Deva Phantom, Madnug 02, Phantom) is an unknown it is a heavy assault mobile suit piloted by a The Masked Pilot, made by the Chimera Corporation for this gunpla was solely made to tear apart enemy units as well as Gundam-type units. Technology & Combat Characteristics The customized gunpla of Chinatsu Miyuki when using the The Masked Pilot persona, when brainwash to become a member of the Gunpla team of Chimera. This unit is a joint project between the Chimera corporation and Nemesis group that is hailing from Finland. Using a darker Gundam appearance this Gundam is a custom-made version of the GZF1-X130 Strike Gundam Reborn following a fusion with GNX-X129 Deva Reaper plus a few other parts from various Gunpla to make the ultimate super-human unit to destroy every target in there path. During ground-based combat, the deva phantom can deploy 2 "Phantom Hound" ZA-28B7 Unmanned BuCUE Drones Pack for ground-based trickery and weaponry. The most dangerous weapon of the Deva Phantom is it's primary melee blade known as the ZFMI-7501 "EX Gundam Hunter" DM Hyper Anti-Ship Swords which can chop through a whole ship with a single sweep of it's blade. This weapon is as powerful in range-based combat as it is in close-range taking advanced of unique kind of Dragoons as well as Dark Matter amplified Palm Beam Cannons along with a pair of CIWS to deal with thing like incoming missiles or units at closer-range. Armaments *'ZFMI-7501 "EX Gundam Hunter" DM Hyper Anti-Ship Swords' :Inspired by the blades used by the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam, are two large swords mounted on the back of each shoulders, the pair of "EX Gundam Hunter" Hyper Anti-ship Swords are the Deva Phantom's main combat weapon. The anti-ship swords are large physical swords with a double-sided solid blade and laser blade fusion sword along their cutting edge, and as their name implies they can be used to destroy ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although they are mostly used against mobile suits during combat. :The two swords can be joined at their hilts to form a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. It also it appears the arm-guards can guide the spinning Anti-Ship Sword similar to a spinning yo-yo. This attack is strong enough to split the beam cannon-like blast fired from he GN-005 Gundam Virtue, it can also be used to block beam attacks and due to the particle alteration and anti-beam coating applied on the Anti-Ship Sword, which gives the Deva Phantom an advanced during battle as it can easily cut through particle-based attacks and barriers. *'AMI-GAU80Z 120mm CP CIWS' :Small rapid-fire guns installed in both forehead of the Deva Phantom. Purely secondary weapons, these low powered weapons are equipped with main purpose of diversion. This is also very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN-style Fangs, Funnels, close-range mobile suits and missiles. *'85mm CP Hyper-energy Beam Rifle' :This advanced styled, beam rifle can be stored on the rear waist. It can easily pierce heavy armor allowing the Deva Phantom to destroy standard mobile suits with a single shot, or heavily damage warships with several shots. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Deva Phantom is firing its rifle rapidly. *'MMI-X940 "Imperial Destroyer" DM Palm Beam Cannons' :A unique feature used by the Destiny Gundam, that was later taken changed to fit the Deva Phantom. They extreme close-range weapons release powerful energy discharges that are capable of destroying various large targets with a similar fire powerful to the Shining Finger used in both Gundam G Fight and Turn X Gundam. It should be that this weapon is a very dangerious ranged weapons it can fire a large blue beam as strong as the M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons used by the Freedom Gundam. *'CP Beam Sabers' :For close-range melee combat, the Deva Phantom is equipped with standard sized beam sabers, enough to cut down even the thickest of melee armors, however the beams energy is weaken when encountering Anti-Beam Treated Armor. *'CP Phantom Super-Dragoons' :Along it's body appears are black-spike shaped which launches out of it's body which releases a stream of they have a coating when launch activates there clear plastic, giving the illusion when deployed, they are effective facing the opponents are destroyed by attacks coming from nowhere. The clear funnels become visible if they pass through a smoke-filled area or are coated by paint during battle. Optional Equipment *'"Phantom Hound" ZA-28B7 Unmanned BuCUE Drones Pack' :When deployed for land-based combat, the Deva Phantom has a optional pack which can deploy two transforming four-legged support unit (self-propelled artillery) that in a shape of a TMF/A-802 BuCUE however much more smaller frame due to lacking a space for a pilot. They are equipped with a Twin 650mm Hyper Beam Railguns for long range Artillery fire from a long-distance away, and are also equipped with a pair of twin 5-barrel missiles on it's sides along with a double-edged beam saber for melee combat. :Despite having articulated joints, during the fight with Alex Rigjaw, the BuCUE Drones also shown to be able to move in any form of land-based combat area as well as carry some thrusters to help it hovering functions to help it dodge attacks or leap around. Should the Deva Phantom be destroyed, the BuCUE Drone can continue fighting independently. They also can deploy trip-wire mines along the areas which is generated by a beam laser which sets off a highly powerful explosive. System Features *'Chaos Breaker Mode' :A system that causes the suit to gain a black and purple glow from the reactor as the dark energy that infected it causes the suit's systems boost both the weapons and the speed to match that of it is used as a primary system to fight against Newtype-based targets by giving normal pilot reaction times similar to Newtypes, but it greatly improves the suit's performance compared to normal. When the system is in use, the head and other areas of the body camera will turn red. *'Zero Reaper System' :A prototype system which was made by an unknown group, the suit is able to release a several greenish-black tendrils. When they attack an enemy suit they spread into the systems on contact, unless if the suits retains a direct link through the tendrils the connection is broken. :During the process the Deva Reaper drains the enemy's power plant and uses the energy to either recharge its own system or charge the weapons for a brief burst of power. If used for a longer duration the system starts to behave like a virus and starts to hack into the systems of the suit perhaps, potentially even the pilot's mind, making this type of system both dangerous and inhumane. *'Nightshade Defense System' :The Nightshade System is primary a defense system that focus on using the arm-guards turning them into reinforced gauntlet-style armor to generate a undetectable energy wire which connects to the "EX Gundam Hunter" Anti-Ship Swords which can have the blades return to the user by retracting the blades or when can be used to guide the blade when it's spinning in a yo-yo way. *'ZMX1151 "Phantom Phase" Beam Shield Generator' :Taken from the ZGMF-X666 Legend, the Deva Phantom is also equipped with two upgraded verisons of the MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, with one generator on the back of each hand which formed into a circle shaped barrier along the arm-guards. These generators generate powerful beam shields that can block most kinds of physical and beam attacks, including the combined power of a full-burst from the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam during a Gunpla match. *'Chaos Embody System' :Used by Kazuya Suzugamori after a parthership with the group NEMESIS, they sent Chimera a improved version of the Embody System used in Aila's control suit, it is mounted a new control suit that is made for Chinatsu Miyuki. This allowing the Chairman Kazuya to force his will onto the Chinatsu to fight on the level of the Second Meijin, which means fight for victory and nothing else but utter victory. :When switched to full output by Kazuya Suzugamori, it causes the red markings on the Deva Phantom's body to glow, enhancing its performance to inhuman heights through unknown mechanism and causing severe mental strain to the pilot however it forces her to awaken her super-solider style training. When fully under the Embody System's control, Chinstau when effected continues attacking even after the opponent has already been defeated due to her mind turning almost berserk. While the system is in reality, actually violates tournament rules, it won't respond to anyone else wearing it and thus can be passed of as cosplay during combat. *'Super DRAGOON System' : *'Omega Force System' :The reinforced armor of the machine has been made from broken shards of hundreds of diamonds that have been melted down and fitted onto the mobile suit. A special program was installed that has the power to temporarily boost it's defense called the "Omega Force Program". When active, the suit takes on a platinum white sheen. When in use the defense of the mobile suit increases dramatically, however the system can only used 3 times in a gunpla battle. Operational History Gundam Build Fighters: A New World Trivia Category:Chimera Category:Gunpla Category:Madnug Series